Fanboy
by Uchiha Chii
Summary: O verdadeiro motivo do início da rivalidade entre Naruto e Sasuke. [NÃO É YAOI, é só uma comédia nonsense]


**Disclaimer:** É, Naruto não me pertence. Pena...

**FANBOY**

O dia estava lindo e maravilhoso em Konoha. Um dia como qualquer outro, inclusive para o time 7:

- SASUKE! – gritava um garoto loiro – VOCÊ ME ATRAPALHOU!

- Eu não te atrapalhei, idiota! – O moreno respondeu sem elevar a voz. – Não é preciso, você se atrapalha sozinho.

- EU TINHA TUDO SOB CONTROLE ANTES DE VOCÊ ATRAPALHAR!

- Naruto. – Sasuke se aproximou do loiro e falou com irritação na voz – Nossa missão era pegar um cachorro que havia escapado. Um cachorro que ainda estava na coleira e você, não sei como, conseguiu se enrolar nela e se deixar levar pelo cachorro. Como isso é ter a situação sob controle?

Uzumaki cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado oposto do Uchiha.

- Eu estava enganando o cachorro fazendo-o pensar que ele estava me arrastando, mas logo eu iria para-lo.

- Se eu não tivesse segurado, ele provavelmente estaria te arrastando até agora...

- NÃO, NÃO IRIA! E ALÉM DO MAIS, AQUELE CACHORRO ERA MAIOR QUE A GENTE! – Naruto gritou, abrindo os braços, indicando o tamanho do cachorro.

- Isso não me impediu de conseguir segura-lo. – Sasuke disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Kakashi e Sakura, com expressões cansadas, assistiam a discussão dos dois.

- Quando nos disseram que a missão seria ir atrás de um cachorro que fugiu, eu pensei: "Que bom, não tem como aparecer uma discussão desses dois em uma missão assim". É, eu estava enganado. – Disse Kakashi retirando seu livro pervertido do bolso. – Bom, nos vemos amanhã, boa sorte com esses dois, Sakura. – E sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sakura deu um suspiro pesado.

- Vocês dois, parem com isso. –A garota falou se aproximando – O que importa é que terminamos a missão, certo?

- É. Eu vou parar de discutir e vou fazer algo útil. – Sasuke deu as costas aos companheiros de time e foi embora.

- Esse Sasuke me irrita, pensa que sempre tem razão em tudo.

- Eu achava que com o passar do tempo essas brigas iam parar, mas pelo visto... – Disse Sakura.

- Eu e o Sasuke não nos entendemos. Sempre foi assim.

- Sempre? – Sakura perguntou – Mas eu não lembro de ver vocês discutindo assim quando ainda estávamos na academia.

- Bom, teve uma vez quando eramos crianças...

_Alguns anos atrás..._

Hora do intervalo na academia Ninja. Três crianças conversam enquanto comiam seu lanche: Shikamaru, Chouji e Naruto. Nesse momento, passou por eles um garoto cabisbaixo, com as mãos no bolso.

- Aquele é o Uchiha Sasuke, não é? – Chouji sussurrou para os dois.

- É... aquele que é bom em tudo... como ele consegue? – Naruto disse mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos.

- Bom, ele de fato estuda e presta atenção nas aulas, assim não sai fazendo besteira como você. – Shikamaru respondeu. Naruto o olhou feio – De qualquer forma, estou surpreso ele ter vindo para a aula.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Você não ficou sabendo, Naruto? – Chouji disse de boca cheia – Todo o clã dele foi dizimado. Ele é o único sobrevivente dos Uchiha.

- O que? – Naruto, surpreso, olhou para Sasuke que já estava distante deles, saindo pela porta. – Então, ele não tem ninguém?

- Pois é, ele está sozinho agora. – Disse Shikamaru.

No final daquele dia, Naruto estava indo para casa, passando pela margem do rio, quando avistou Sasuke sentado, observando a água.

_"Agora aquele garoto está sozinho... igual a mim. Eu deveria tentar ser amigo dele!"_ – Pensou Naruto e se dirigiu até onde o Uchiha estava.

- Hey! Você é o Sasuke, não é? – Ele perguntou quando se aproximou.

O moreno o olhou curioso e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu sou o Naruto, somos da mesma sala! – Disse animado.

-É, eu sei... – Sasuke disse se lembrando das coisas que Naruto aprontava.

- Então... você não quer fazer alguma coisa? Eu sei que você está sozinho e... não é legal... – Naruto disse meio tímido.

Sasuke olhou para o garoto e em seguida olhou para o rio. De fato, não queria voltar para casa agora e ficar sozinho.

- Tudo bem. – O pequeno Uchiha se levantou. – O que vamos fazer?

- Você gosta de jogar video-game?

- Sim! – Sasuke disse animado.

- Então vamos jogar na minha casa! – Os dois foram em direção a casa de Naruto.

- Que video-game você tem, Naruto?

- O melhor de todos! – Naruto respondeu erguendo os braços.

- Ah, claro. – Sasuke disse rindo – Você tem um Playstation, óbvio.

Naruto riu alto.

- Você é engraçado, boa piada!

- Não foi uma piada... – Sasuke disse dando um sorrisinho sem graça.

Naruto riu alto de novo.

- Você não para de fazer piadas.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo piadas. Todo mundo sabe que o melhor video-game é o Playstation. – Sasuke respondeu calmamente.

- Não né. – Naruto disse divertido – O melhor video-game de todos é o Xbox.

Foi a vez de Sasuke rir alto.

- Agora você quem está fazendo piada. Em que mundo o Xbox é melhor que o Playstation?

- No nosso mundo, ué! – Naruto falou indignado.

- O Playstation é melhor – Sasuke disse ainda calmo.

- Xbox – Naruto falou começando a se irritar.

- Playstation...

- XBOX! – Naruto gritou.

- PLAYSTATION! – Sasuke gritou de volta.

Os dois estavam se encarando com a cara amarrada e o punho fechado.

- Quer saber, eu não vou jogar em um Xbox. – Disse Sasuke.

- E eu não vou jogar com alguém que acha que o Playstation é melhor.

E falando isso, os dois deram as costas e foram embora em direções opostas.

x-x-x

- E depois desse dia a gente só de falou de verdade quando entramos no time 7. – Naruto terminou de contar sua história a Sakura.

A garota de cabelos rosados ficou o encarando por um tempo.

- Você está me dizendo que essa rivalidade entre vocês é por causa de video-game?

- Bom, Sakura-chan, não é por causa do video-game, mas começou pelo video-game, entende?

- Você não está falando sério. – Sakura deu as costas a Naruto e continuou andando.

- Eu tô falando muito sério! – Ele correu para alcançar o passo da Kunoichi.

- Video-game... video-game, Naruto! Que ridículo! – Sakura disse incrédula.

- Sim, totalmente ridículo. – Sasuke falou, pulando de uma árvore e parando na frente deles.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura disse feliz – Então você concorda que essa rivalidade é ridícula!

- Claro. – Sasuke disse olhando para Naruto – A rivalidade é ridícula, pois todos sabem que o Playstation ainda é o melhor.

- Sim... – Sakura começou – Não, pera!

- Xbox ainda é o melhor, sempre foi! – Naruto falou irritado.

- Playstation!

- XBOX!

- Gente... – Sakura tentava acalmar os dois.

A gritaria de Naruto e Sasuke começou a chamar atenção das pessoas em volta. O time time 10 e o time 8, que passavam por ali, resolveram ver o que estava aconteceu.

- Qual o problema dessa vez? – Shikamaru perguntou para Sakura.

- Eles estão discutindo por causa de video-game... – A garota respondeu.

- Que problemático...

- Pois é. – Kiba se aproximou. Porque o Sasuke tem razão, o Playstation é melhor.

Shikamaru riu.

- Não Kiba, o Naruto tem razão. Xbox é beeeem melhor.

- Cê é louco, Shikamaru. Os jogos do Playstation são melhores. - Retrucou Kiba.

- Claro que não. Os jogos do Xbox não perdem para os do Playstation, e o controle do Xbox é melhor de segurar.

- Shikamaru, o controle do Playstation é bem melhor de segurar, nem vem. – Chouji disse se manifestando – E sim, o Sasuke tem razão.

- Claro que não! – Shikamaru falou.

Os três garotos olharam para Shino.

– E você Shino, o que acha?" – Kiba perguntou.

- Acho que ele não tem opinião sobre o assunto... – Falou Shikamaru vendo que Shino nem parecia estar prestando atenção na conversa.

Shino, sem falar nada, desabotoou sua jaqueta revelando que usava uma camiseta de Halo.

Shikamaru sorriu.

– Parece que ele é do time Xbox.

Os garotos começaram a discutir entre si, gritando cada vez mais alto, como se isso fosse a forma de ganhar uma discussão.

Sakura, Ino e Hinata estavam lado-a-lado, observando a cena, preocupadas.

- Eles estão levando isso a sério... – Disse Ino.

- Eu nunca imaginei que isso iria acontecer. – Sakura teve uma ideia – Pessoal! – Ela gritou, mas ninguém ouviu. – HEY! PESSOAL! – Ela gritou mais alto.

Todos pararam e encararam a garota.

- Obrigada. – Sakura limpou a garganta – Bem, vocês estão discutindo qual video-game é melhor, e pelo visto não vão chegar a conclusão alguma. Pois eu tenho um lá em casa que não é nenhum desses dois, mas garanto que é bem mais divertido. Podemos todos ir joga-lo.

- Qual? – Naruto perguntou.

- Nintendo Wii – Sakura disse sorrindo.

Silêncio mortal.

- XBOX! – Naruto voltou a gritar olhando para Sasuke.

- PLAYSTATION! – Uchiha gritou de voltou.

- Mas gente, não querem dar uma chance ao Nintendo? – Sakura disse sem graça.

- NINTENDO NÃO CONTA MAIS COMO VIDEO-GAME! – Todos os garotos gritaram.

Sakura se encolheu, voltando para o lado de Ino e Hinata.

- Pessoal, vamos parar com isso! – Shikamaru disse, fazendo todos se calarem. – Vamos resolver isso da maneira certa.

- PORRADA! –Naruto gritou.

- Não, Naruto! Vamos jogar. Primeiro jogamos um jogo que tenha para os dois consoles. Depois jogamos um exclusivo do Xbox e um exclusivo do Playstation.

Todos concordaram.

Primeiro foram a casa de Naruto jogar Xbox. Jogaram Battlefield e depois Halo. Depois foram a casa de Sasuke onde jogaram Battlefield e depois God of War.

- Bom, o resultado é óbvio. – Sasuke disse assim que pararam de jogar God of War.

- Sim, Xbox é melhor. – Naruto falou calmamente.

- Naruto, os jogos do Playstation são melhores, os gráficos são melhores, o processador do console é melhor, e esse controle é melhor! – Sasuke apontou o controle para a cara do Naruto.

- Primeiro: tira esse controle da minha cara que eu não sô tuas nega. Segundo: Você é cego para ver que os gráficos e o processador não são melhores?

- Vocês viram diferença nos gráficos? - Sakura sussurrou para Ino e Hinata.

- Eu não. Colocando os dois em uma tv HD, os gráficos são a mesma coisa pra mim. - Ino sussurrou de volta.

- O controle do Xbox é à pilha e pra jogar online tem que pagar. – Kiba disse, entrando na discussão.

- É só usar pilha recarregável. E pra jogar online no Playstation pode ser de graça, mas você nem consegue jogar direito de tanto que cai. – Falou Shikamaru.

- Aposto que você joga Just Dance, Naruto! – Sasuke falou irritado.

- Eu aposto que você que tem um Just Dance escondido aqui! – Naruto apontou para o Uchiha.

- Qual o problema com Just Dance? Eu gosto de Just Dance... – Sakura disse.

- SÓ IDIOTAS JOGAM JUST DANCE! –Todos os garotos gritaram.

_Longe dali..._

Deidara, Kisame, Pain e Kakuzu jogavam Just Dance alegremente, dançando a música "What Makes You Beautiful" do One Direction. Itachi, Sasori, Konan e Zetsu batiam palmas, cantando a música felizes. Hidan filmava tudo "Esse video vai para o vlog da Akatsuki".

_Voltando..._

- PELO JEITO NÓS NUNCA VAMOS CHEGAR A UM ACORDO, SEU SONYSTA! – Gritou Naruto.

- CAIXISTA! – Sasuke gritou de volta.

- VAMOS RESOLVER ISSO LÁ FORA!

Os garotos voltaram para a rua. As três garotas se olharam preocupadas.

- Ai não...

E a briga deixou de ser verbal e passou a ser física. Com kunais e shurikens voando, destruição, gritos e mais gritos de "Xbox", "Microsoft", "Sony", "Playstation", até os ex-apresentadores do Bom Dia & Cia., que estavam passando por ali, começaram a gritar "Playstation". As três kunoichi olhavam para a cena horrorizadas, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu tenho um Wii, mas eu nem gosto tanto assim de video-game. – Sakura disse.

- Eu gosto dos três – Disse Hinata, e as outras duas a olharam surpresas – Ma-mas, eu é que não vou falar... eles vão arrancar minha cabeça se eu não escolher a-apenas um.

- Vão. – Ino e Sakura concordaram.

Então, os três sensei de cada time apareceram separando toda a confusão.

- Mas o que vocês têm na cabeça? – Asuma perguntou, segurando Shikamaru e Chouji.

- Só estamos discutindo qual console é melhor! – Naruto disse.

- Nós sabemos. Ouvimos os gritos de vocês. Provavelmente até os ninjas da vila da Areia ouviram. – Kakashi segurava a orelha de Naruto com uma mão e a de Sasuke com a outra – Mas olhem a que nível chegaram. Olhem o estrago que fizeram. Vocês vão limpar o que sujaram e consertar o que quebraram, e claro, como punição, os consoles de vocês serão confiscados por enquanto e se quiserem jogar algum coisa, vão ter que jogar aqueles mini-game do Paraguai. É, aqueles mesmos que diz que tem mil jogos, mas na verdade são apenas três que ficam repetindo até chegar a mil.

Todos os garotos abaixaram a cabeça. Ninguém iria argumentar contra aquilo.

- E espero que tenha aprendido a lição. – Kakashi continuou.

- Que não vale a pena discutir por coisa boba, e que não importa o que os outros acham do que você joga, o que importa é a diversão! – Sakura disse animada.

- Claro que não. – Kakashi respondeu – Que não há motivo para ficar discutindo qual é melhor entre Playstation e Xbox, porque nenhum dos dois é. Apenas um terceiro é melhor.

- Nintendo! – Sakura disse dando um soco no ar.

Todos, mas todos mesmo, que estavam ali começaram a rir da garota. Falavam "Até parece" e "Nintendo, que piada", Cumpadi Washington falou "Sabe de nada, inocente" e Ygritte disse "You know nothing, Sakura Snow".

- O PC é melhor, sempre foi sempre será. – Kakashi respondeu assim que parou de rir.

_No outro dia..._

Naruto chegou ao local de encontro do time 7. Sakura e Sasuke já estavam lá.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse cumprimentando os companheiros. – Sasuke, acho que, pelo bem do time, eu não ligo que você seja um sonysta.

Sasuke deu um leve aceno concordando.

- E eu não ligo que você seja um caixista.

E os dois deram um aperto de mão.

- Que lindo! Uma atitude madura depois de tudo! – Sakura falou batendo palminhas.

Esperaram Kakashi chegar, mas ele estava atrasado como sempre.

- Que demora do Kakashi-sensei, que horas são agora? – Perguntou Sakura.

Sasuke tirou seu celular do bolso e disse a hora.

- Você tem um Iphone? – Perguntou Naruto olhando o celular do Uchiha.

- Sim – Sasuke respondeu sem dar muita importância. – Eu acho que são os melhores.

Naruto riu.

- Você está sendo sarcástico né? – Tirou seu celular do bolso – O Galaxy é o melhor.

- Iphone é melhor – Disse Sasuke.

- Galaxy!

- IOS!

- ANDROID! – Gritou Naruto.

- Não... – Sakura choramingou.

**Fim :D**

**Notas da autora:**

Não tenho nada contra a Nintendo (Legendo of Zelda, Pokémon e Metroid estão na lista dos meus jogos favoritos!) e adoro Just Dance. Tenho um Xbox 360 e só não tenho um PS3 por falta de dinheiro (mas jogo o do meu melhor amigo, então está tudo bem, tudo é lindo) :DD

**Fanboy:** (definição com as palavras da Uchiha Chii) é uma criança pançuda de condomínio, que acha que só o que ela gosta é bom, o restou é porcaria, e quando você vai tentar explicar o porquê de aquilo que ela não gosta, na verdade é bom, a criança pançuda coloca os dedos no ouvidos e grita "NÃO TÔ OUVINDO, LÁ LÁ LÁ!".

(definição com as palavras do Wikipedia) é um termo usado em muitos fóruns para definir uma pessoa que não é só um fã de alguma coisa, mas é obcecada por ela e defende fortemente sua opinião ao respeito do assunto. Ignorando, quase sempre, a opinião alheia, sem estar, muitas vezes, aberto a novas ideias.

**Sonysta:** Fanboy da Sony (fabrica o Playstation)

**Caixista:** Fanboy da Microsoft (fabrica o Xbox)

**OBS:** Akatsuki ficou bem feliz, pois o vídeo deles gerou muitas visualizações no Youtube.


End file.
